PART 2, Who Are You :: Killua x Reader fanfic
by geeButter
Summary: You guys introduce each other after the match, and you decide to invite them to your home. They happily agreed; Killua have some dirty stuff in mind. What will you do?


It startled you, this kid's strength. Who would've thought his tiny little body contains such power. Does this translate in bed? You know he's too young, but you always have a thing for younger guys. Your artwork is all about them, splashing in the river, bathing, brushing his hair etc.

Everyone is holding their breaths, this young kid has no problem beating several scary looking men-with you he struggles for almost an hour. The losers are cheering for you, hoping for the boy to break.

A girl behind you wearing hipster glasses, scoffs, "Can you stop the act and loose already? Please?"

You smirk, "Don't underestimate me!"

You flex your neck and shout, "Within our contract, Olympus, let me in the house of sacred! Let me use the power of Zeus, let me borrow his power!"

Everybody is stun, including the promoter. He fixed the position of his glasses, eyeing on you waiting for something to pop. Nothing spectacular happens. Something whispers at you all of the sudden, you thought is was the glasses girl.

No, it was Iris. The goddess of messenger. She told you some interesting news about these three people; when you are using the gods power you will have privileges like this. But the catch are you could only use it for 20 minutes, you can't have a roof of some kind on top of you, you have to be in a position where you're outside where you could see the sky.

One of the losers grit their teeth, shouting something like 'quit the act its' embarrassing', the girl behind you giggled. They thought you're speaking gibberish to distract them, or save your face or something, because you can't handle him no more. You look up to see the boy, wondering what he's thinking about you. You didn't notice before how good looking he is-he looks like he's Brazilian descend.

"What?" He looks back at you. His glorious innocence radiates from his stare and pierce through your heart. You could feel his hot sex fluid from his aura, his sweet and tender character… No, you shake your head. You have to beat him. Your dignity is on the line.

One of the conditions is set. You could feel a tingle on your right arm, your grip suddenly became stronger-the boy in front of you winced.

With an easy push his hand swing to the side, making you the winner. The girl behind you sighed. The other boy, who was holding the prize couldn't believe his eyes. He looked at you and the diamond ring, He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, clear out! We have a winner!" The promoter shouted. People slowly disappeared, including the girl. The silver haired boy put his hands on his hips, "You want your prize?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Come and get it-Leorio jichan!" he throws the diamond ring to the promoter. The promoter throws it back, "Back at you Killua!"

They play that for a while, but you just sit there. Not trying to stop them, snatching the thing, running away with it. You know its fake. Its going back and forth, like a tennis ball in a tennis match.

"What is wrong with her?" The Brazilian kid frowned.

"Maybe she's nuts." The other kid shrugged.

"I know your guys are lying." You said in the end.

"What do you mean?" All of them put their hand behind their backs at the same time. Its kind of comical, so you laughed. You stand up and flip your pink hair, "You are Gon Freecs, ne?"

"How could you, nee san…"

"Leorio, Killua. Three of the most interesting people who recently passed the hunter exam-oh, except you, Killua. You got disqualified eh?"

He sticks out his tounge, "So you're like a spy or something?"

"No, I was supposed to be your examiner in the hunter exam. But I back down the offer, a gormet hunter fills me in."

"Whoa! You must be really awesome!" Gon Freecs clasps his hands in delight. You smile, "I know your dad Gon."

Every one stood silent. "I was one of his comrades when he was building GREED Island. But enough about me. Lets head out my apartment? Some tea and cake sounds good?"

"I'm in!" The silver blond follows you instantly. "Nee chan, do you have chocolate cake?"

"You could have some if you promise to do something for me," you said non cahalantly.

He smirks, he understood that you're flirting with him. "Of course, I'll be gentle."

"As if."

"What's going on?" Gon joins them in front. Leorio stays behind, lurking for potential harmful people.

"She's a pedophile." Says Killua ignorantly.

"What's a pedophile?"

"He's so cute." You commented. "I know right?" Killua added.

"But you're cuter because you understood all that jizz," you messed up his hair, he dodges you and tries to put his bangs in its proper place.

"If you promise to give me an extra piece a cake, I'll do stuff to you. You'll be surprise of all of the things I know about THAT." He grimaced.

"Really? You learn from what, porn…"-"SHHH!"

He covers your mouth, you have to somewhat bow so you won't get back ache. He's a lot shorter than you and he's holding your face in such a way. "Gon have no clue about this stuff! Don't scar him for life!"

"As you wish," you arrived at your apartment. You go to the second floor, all of them scurrying behind you. You whisper to his ear, "But you have to keep your promise. Do stuff to me? I will be waiting in my room at midnight."

"No problemo. When both of them are asleep, I'll get down to business." He said cheerfully. "I always wanted to do it with an older woman." Seeing your expression, he scowls. "I might not have superhuman strength like Gon, but I'm confident I will satisfy you. No doubt. I'm a professional assassin you know. I learn all this stuff for undercover mission."

"So I've heard." Iris also hints a summary for each of them. You cant get Gon, which is a shame, but he's not too bad.

He looks at you in a weird expression. Inside your apartment, Leorio finds a chair and sigh gladly. Gon excuse himself to the bathroom, Killua opens the refrigerator like its his own house. You don't mind. You're waiting for your actual prize tonight.


End file.
